What Matters Most
by aingealcethlenn
Summary: Sometimes, it's the little things that matter the most.


The day she walked out, was one of the toughest days of her life. She loved him, with every ounce of her soul, but she just couldn't handle it anymore. It was as if he didn't care most days. She'd been upset lately, crying at least once most days. Sure, it may have been over stupid things, but the fact that she was stressed and upset to the point of tears, and he didn't notice, it pushed her over the edge. She needed someone who would be a warm shoulder to cry on, not a cold shoulder who ignored her.

Gael wasn't an emotional girl, so it should have been easy for Finn to realize something was wrong. She had been dropping hints, even getting into fights with him over it. It wasn't that he didn't love her, or care, he just didn't know how to help her. His solution, trying to distance himself so the fights wouldn't happen, was the wrong way to go about things. Unfortunately, he learned that too late.

She walked out while he was at work and left the car in the driveway, the key in the door, laundry piled on the floor in the bedroom. She left a simple note on the in the kitchen, making sure to leave it some where it wouldn't be missed. It simply said "You don't even know who I am, so what do you care if I go." Leaving the note, she walked to their friend's house. He had the day off, so she knew he'd be home. Knocking on the door, almost on the verge of tears again when the door opened.

"Sami, I need you."

"Gael, what's wrong?!" Sami was shocked to see her.

"I can't take it anymore Sami. Please don't tell him I'm here."

"Come in. Come talk to me." He stepped aside, and she walked in. Closing the door, he put his arm around her shoulders and walked with her to the couch. They sat down, and she told him everything that had been going on. From the stressers, to Finn acting so distant, and everything else in between. She'd been holding it in for so long,since she had no one to confide in, that once she started talking it all just came out at once. Sami said nothing, just listened and held her.

"Gael, you know he loves you, right? You're all he ever talks about. Well, you and legos."

She couldn't help but giggle. He did love his legos. "I don't know if I can believe that any more Sami. I mean, he ignored me when I needed him most."

"Did you tell him you needed him?"

"Well, not in so many words." She looked down for a moment. "But come on, the fights? The hints? How could he not have figured it out!?"

"That's not the point. You need to talk to him, explain to him. He is a man you know." He smirked, trying to make her smile.

"I just need time."

"Take all the time you need Gael, but don't walk for good until you talk to him. He really does love you. I promise, I won't tell him you're here, but you need to promise that you'll give him a chance?"

She sighs lightly. "I can do that, I guess. Thanks Sami. I knew I could count on you."

He walked in the door, dropping his bag and heading to the kitchen for adrink. Before even opening the cabinet for a glass, he spotted the note she left him. "You don't even know who I am, so what do you care if I go?" Abandoning his search for a glass, he instead searched his bag for his phone. Finding it, he tried calling her. Over, and over, and over it just kept going to voicemail. Where could she be? What could she mean? Why didn't she tell him? He quickly changed his approach and called his best friend. If anyone knew anything, it would be Sami.

"Hello?"

Frantic, he didn't even bother with 'hello.' "Sami. She's gone."

"Calm down Finn. What do you mean? Who's gone?"

"Gael! Sami, Gael is gone!"

"Finn. Calm down man. We'll find her, we'll figure it out. I promise. Look,why don't you come over and we can talk? Maybe figure out where she might be?" Sami hated lying to his friend. He knew exactly where Gael was. Asleep, on his couch, after crying most of the early afternoon.

"Okay." He lets out a heavy sigh. "I'll be over in about 15 minutes."

After hanging up, Finn went and showered quickly. It had been a busy day of training, and he was hoping a warm shower will help him calm down. Sami woke Gael up, explaining he invited Finn over to talk.  
"You did what?! Sami! How could you?!"  
"Hey, relax. I didn't tellhim you were here. I want you to stay in my room while he's here. Youcan listen in on our conversation. He's worried Gael. He wascompletely frantic on the phone, and he only called after you didn't answer the dozen times he called your phone. Give me a chance, please?"

She relaxed a little, knowing he meant well. "Sami, I'm sorry I put you in the middle of this."

"Hey, it's okay. I know you both and I know you need each other. I'm happy to help, really."

She couldn't help but smile. She missed Finn, and she hadn't even been gone a day. Hopefully Sami can make him see what she needs from him.

"I'll get him talking, you just listen to what he has to say, okay?"

"Fine, deal." She got up, grabbed the blanket he had put over her & grabbed her shoes, making sure there was no sign that she was there, and walked off to his room.

Gael jumped a little hearing the hard, fast, knock on the door. She peeked out, hearing Finn's voice, but making sure not to be noticed.

"Hey Finn, come on in. Can I get you anything?"

"My girl?"

"Sit man. What's going on?"

He sits down at the table, and puts his head in his hands "I don't know Sami. I thought we were okay, just a rough patch or something. We've been fighting a lot lately, but nothing major. Or so I thought. Then, today, I kissed her goodbye this morning, and when I got home I found this." He hands the note over to Sami.

"Any idea where she may have gone?"

"I have no idea."

Opening the bedroom door a little more, knowing that hallway is completely out of view from the kitchen table. Hearing his tone change, she listens closer to their conversation.

Almost in a whisper she hears "It's all my fault."

"What?"

His hands hit the table hard, causing her to jump a little from her hiding spot.

"It's all my fault Sami. I know it is."

"What do you mean? What happened? What did you do?"

"It's not what I did necessarily. Gawd, how could I be so stupid?!" His hands pounding the table again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. What are you talking about?"

There he sat, contemplating how to put into words what he knew. He screwed up, it was obvious now.

"Come on Finn, talk to me man. What's going on?"

"I pushed her away, didn't I? I thought I knew her so well, but I missed the point. The fights? They weren't because she was mad at me, she was trying to get my attention, wasn't she?" His demeanor changed, he slumped over in the chair, voice going quiet, almost sad.

"You know Sami, I know so much about her. Most things people never notice or remember about someone. I know where she was born, I know her & her dad were very close and it destroyed her the day he passed away. I know she moved out of her home when she was 20, and never looked back. I know her favorite song is 'I'm A Survivor.' Her eyes are the most beautiful blue I've ever seen, her hair sits just right on her shoulders. I know her car, her clothes, her laugh." He looks up from his hands and straight at Sami. "You know what I didn't pay attention to though?"

"You seem to know everything Finn. More than I ever knew. What could you possibly have missed?"

"I never knew her dreams Sami. I have no idea what she wanted most out of life. She wasn't a very emotional girl, and hated when people saw her cry. So when she did, I looked the other way instead of being there for her and holding her like I should have. Sure Sami, I knew all the useless information possible about the girl, but I never paid attention to the important things. She needed me, and I wasn't there for her. What did I do Sami? How could I be so stupid?"

Sami looked up and behind Finn, seeing her standing there, almost in tears again. "Finn, it was an easy mistake. Gael isn't an easy girl to understand, but I bet if you told her how sorry you were, she'd listen. You two should talk, and maybe she'll even open up and tell you what she needs most from you?"

"How Sami?! I tried calling her, dozens of times. She is upset, and wants nothing to do with me."

"Oh, I don't know about all that." Sami nods towards Gael, causing Finn to turn around and look. She sees the tears in his eyes, and steps closer. He stands up, shocked to see her standing there.

"Gael. I'm so sor-" She puts a finger against his lips, cutting him off.

"No Finn. I'm sorry. I should have been more open with you."

"No, it's my fault. You take on the world in silence, every day. You keep the house perfect, my clothes & gear cleaned and even my bags packed so I can just grab the next one when I am home, and I never hear you complain about any of it. Instead, you always have a smile on your face as if nothing in the world could ruin you. I never took your desires, your needs, into consideration. I'm so sorry love."

"I don't complain, because I love keeping you happy Finn. You are my reason to get up each morning. I don't need much baby, just a safe place to land when I fall. I need your shoulder to cry on when the weight of world finally makes me break."

"I promise you, I will pay more attention to the important things." He hugged her tight. "When I found that note, and realized you weren't there, I felt like I'd lost everything. I never want to feel like again. Ever."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him even closer and resting her head on his chest. "I promise. Never again." He kissed the top of her head gently.

Suddenly they were being squished together, and all Gael could do was laugh.

"So, we're all one happy family again? Eh?"

"Yes Sami. One big happy family. I don't know what I would do without either of you." Gael said happily.

"Probably crumble." Sami smirked.

"Gee, thanks." The sarcasm strong in her voice, Sami pulled away and quickly ran. Gael close behind, and Finn just standing laughing in the kitchen.

"My life would be so boring without you two." He chuckled listening to Sami yell for him to help.


End file.
